


you.

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: tomorrow’s precious memories [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post - 9.01, Spoilers for 9.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Post-Ep, Missing Scene for 9.01. Jamie Reagan's priorities were finally straight.





	you.

Officer Jamie Reagan was beyond exhausted when he arrived back to a dark apartment after one of the longest shifts he’d worked to date. Technically, his shift had ended several hours before. He’d stayed behind at the precinct longer than his partner, however. There was an important conversation that needed to happen between himself and his commanding officer. Otherwise, everything he’d built in the past weeks – everything he truly cared about – could very well end up crumbling to pieces around him.

Eddie was seated on the sofa with a glass of wine in hand. Her hair was damp and piled atop her head, her cheeks flushed from the shower she’d taken earlier in the evening. She was dressed in a ratty old tee he was absolutely positive she’d stolen from his side of the closet and sweatpants that were looser than anything else she owned. Her face was devoid of makeup, and the entirety of her focus was on the scene unfolding on the television screen in front of her. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen.

The female officer glanced away from the screen when the door closed behind him. “Hey,” she greeted softly. She set aside the wine before standing and crossing the room to press a kiss against first his cheek, then his lips. “How was your day, honey?” she questioned tiredly, causing him to chuckle as he wrapped his arms around her and brushed his lips against her blonde locks.

“Oh, you know.” He watched as she crossed the room to return to her spot on the sofa. “I talked to the sergeant,” he said finally, causing her to dart a glance in his direction. “You were right. My priorities at that dinner…” He trailed off, shaking his head as he recalled the harsh words he’d exchanged with both his father and the woman before him the previous night. “You’re the most important person in my life, Eddie.”

Her eyes softened substantially. “You’re the most important person in my life too, Jamie,” she returned honestly.

“And, because you’re the most important person in my life, I’m never going to like the idea of not being the one to have your back,” he continued. “I hate the idea of not being able to protect you, Eddie. I’ve always hated the idea of that, even back when we barely knew each other. The thought of losing you because I wasn’t there to watch out for you, it makes me sick to my stomach. But it’s not something that I can control, because, whether I want to admit it or not, this is a dangerous job. We don’t always get to make the calls we want to. This arson case is proof enough of that.”

“Jamie, we’ve been engaged less than a month,” Eddie pointed out amusedly. “Don’t tell me you’ve already picked up my habit of nervous rambling.”

He smiled slightly at the teasing lilt in her voice. “I’ll get to the point,” he promised her. “The idea of losing you on the job terrifies me, Eddie. But the idea of losing you because I couldn’t get my priorities straight and see what battles I need to be fighting? That scares me even more.” He settled onto the sofa next to her and pulled her into his side, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Because I just want you, too.”


End file.
